The present invention relates generally to signal lights for vehicles, particularly to signal lights for semi-trailers, trucks, or similar vehicles designed for road travel, and specifically to auxiliary signal lights.
Every vehicle adapted for road use is required to have lighted signals on the rear of the vehicle to indicate turns and stops and to indicate the presence of the vehicle when its lights are on, or by flashing signals, when there is some need to alert other drivers when the vehicle is in a hazardous situation such as moving very slowly in higher speed traffic o when parked for an emergency. All of these signals are used by trucks, trailers, passenger cars, and specialty road vehicles such as motorhomes. However, particularly on larger vehicles, the signals are often relatively small, and often partly covered by dirt so as to have a reduced visibility. These lights also seem to be broken more often on larger vehicles than on passenger cars.
Thus, a need has arisen for signal lights which are more visible and more easily interpreted than existing signals presently provided as original equipment on larger vehicles. Further, a need has arisen for auxiliary signal lights which may be utilized on existing vehicles in conjunction with signal lights provided as original equipment thereon.